Lost & Found
by HRHEvilUK
Summary: AU. Set during season2. Snow and Emma are stuck in the Enchanted Forest deperate to get home to Storybrooke. A slight twist on their adventure to complete their quest, adding a few new characters. Will use a lot of what happened in season2 & will jump to much of it quite quickly. First OUaT fic.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N - Hello all and welcome to this, my very first OUaT fic. (I own nothing but the new characters) With this fic I have played with an idea I have had running around my brain for a while and so started to type it out. I hope you enjoy. While I will be using a lot of what happened in season 2, I may not use the exact dialogue from the scenes I use from the show. Only because this is my attempt at writing an alternative version of events. Enjoy dears..._

* * *

**Chapter 1.**

"Emma, run!" Snow yelled as she spun on her heel sprinting away from the heavy footfalls of the ogre that had started to run after them. Emma ran for the trees, Mulan and Aurora not far in front or behind her.

"Quickly, up here!" Mulan called out clambering up a tree.

"A tree, really?" Emma scoffed. "The dude is a giant; he'll find us straight away."

"Trust me." Mulan sternly said as she helped the princess Aurora up into the safety of the large tree. "And it's an ogre, not a giant." Mulan corrected following after Emma in to the safety of the tree.

"There's a difference?" Emma grumbled. Mulan ignored her. Just then the ogre stomped passed their hiding place unable to see them, covered by the foliage of the trees. Emma craned her neck as best she could to try and spot Snow White; her mother was yet to have joined them. They could hear the ogre sniffing the air trying to catch their scent, so far they were lucky, he couldn't trace them. Then a twig snapped Mulan and Emma looked to Aurora who had unfortunately snapped the noisy piece of wood.

The ogre flicked his head round to the tree about to reach for its braches when Snow called out to him whilst firing an arrow into his shoulder. Crying out in pain the ogre turned his attention back to the bandit. Snow stood her ground baiting the grotesque creature.

"Well, come on then you ugly beast!" She hollered at him. The ogre roared and gave chase again. Snow, being quicker on foot than the ogre, sprinted away deeper into the woodlands. Taking a chance look behind her, to see how far away the ogre was, she didn't spot the root in front of her. Snow's foot caught under the root sending her flying. Landing on her front Snow shook her head to regain her senses, hearing the ogre getting closer. Snow stood looking around the area she was now in as the ogre crashed ever closer.

"Up here." A voice called to her as a gloved hand appeared from above. Snow hesitated, uncertain of this new ally. "Quickly!" the voice called again with urgency, the hand outstretched only magnifying the urgency of the matter. Snow slapped her hand in to the one offered which helped pull her up in to the darkness of the branches and leaves. Snow sat upon a branch hidden as she watched the ogre continue to run through the woodland after her, or so he thought.

Snow and her rescuer stayed quiet and unmoving in the tree making sure the ogre was not returning.

"I would say it is safe to leave our sanctuary here."

"Mary Margaret!" Emma called out from somewhere below them.

"It would seem your companions feel the same." Snow could hear the smirk in her rescuers voice.

"Who are you?" Snow asked.

"Snow White!?" Aurora called the worry evident in her voice.

"Your friends are getting concerned, you should probably join them, let them know you're safe." Snow could tell she wasn't going to get very far and she did want Emma and the others to stop worrying and shouting, the last thing they needed was for the ogre to come back. Nodding towards the stranger Snow began to climb down from her hiding place.

"Emma! Here!" Snow called out as she reached the bottom of the tree. Emma turned spotting her mother and started to run towards her. Snow moved to meet her, as she moved her mysterious rescuer jumped down behind her. Seeing this Emma picked up speed, noticing the weapons the stranger had attached to their belt.

"Mary Margaret, behind you! Look out!" Emma called. Before Snow White could stop her, Emma grabbed the stranger rushing them against the trunk of the tree that had once protected Snow and the stranger. "Who are you?"

"Emma stop!" Snow called grabbing her daughter's shoulders pulling her back. She admired her daughter's protectiveness over her safety but her bull headedness; she got that from her father. "This stranger here helped pull me up in to the tree, away from the ogre." Snow explained as she managed to pull Emma away from the stranger. Throughout the attack the stranger kept their arms and hands raised, never once attempting to pull their sword.

Suddenly arrows appeared, shot between Emma, Snow and the stranger. Snow quickly pulled Emma back putting herself in front of her daughter.

"Move away from the queen!" A soldier's voice shouted to Emma and Snow.

"The who now?" Emma asked confused, what queen? She thought, the stranger before them didn't look like royalty in the leather and small amount of armour, that she could see the stranger was wearing. The strangers face practically a covered by a hood and scarf covering their mouth and nose.

"Stand back I said!" The soldier was practically barking at Emma and Snow as he came closer to them.

"It's all right Stephen. They mean me and all of us no harm." The stranger stepped forward in front of the mother and daughter. Her back to them the stranger lowered her hood and scarf. Long red hair flowed down to the middle of the woman's back. She held her hands up to her men as she spoke. "Lower your weapons!" She ordered, the men obeyed lowering all weapons, standing and waiting for further orders. "Stand down all of you I am quite safe."

"Ogres my queen." Stephen quietly spoke.

"Yes Stephen, ogres. I'm fine." The queen reassured her captain as she placed her hand on his shoulder. "Is everyone safe?"

"Yes your majesty all are safe and well. The villagers await your return." Stephen said looking over to the strangers who were standing still, listening as best they could.

"We'll return home soon Stephen but in the morning. It'll be dark soon, we'd best make camp. Make sure my new friends here are looked after. Give them food and drink, a place by the fire side at camp." The queen ordered as she walked away from Snow and her companions.

"Hey! What about us? Who are you?" Emma shouted out after the red headed woman. Emma turned to Snow. "Any thoughts on who that 'queen' was?" Snow didn't answer lost in her thoughts. "Mary Margaret?" Emma nudged her mother.

"What? Oh no, at least I don't think so" Snow replied a familiarity about the woman surrounded Snow but she couldn't lay her finger on why.

"Please follow me." Stephen said calmly and politely to the group of women. Mulan looked to Snow who nodded back to the warrior, trusting the new friends they had found in the forest, if only for now. The queen had mentioned food, drink and the warmth of a fire. Snow welcomed that for her and her friends.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2.**

Snow set the now empty bowl of food she had been handed beside her as she stood, heading over to Stephen, the queen's captain. Emma watched but with a mouth full of food was unable to speak to stop her.

"Excuse me captain." Snow spoke, standing tall, unafraid, and regal. "I would like an audience with the queen." Stephen looked Snow up and down raising an eyebrow and smirking he nodded and turned heading towards the queen's camp fire which was separate from Snow's and some of the queen's men. Snow watched as he approached the red headed queen lowering to speak in her ear. The queen turned slightly to Stephen listening. Snow saw the queen nodding to Stephen as he bowed and walked back toward Snow.

"What are you doing?" Emma asked standing beside her mother. Snow hadn't even heard her approach she so focused on the queen.

"I want to find out who our hostess is." Snow replied to Emma's question.

"You really have no idea?" Emma asked surprised, this was after all her mother's home.

"The Enchanted Forest is a vast kingdom Emma, and many other kingdoms surround it. I have no idea how things have changed since the curse." Snow explained as Stephen came closer.

"The queen grants your request." Stephen said motioning for Snow to go to the queen. Snow moved with Emma moving with her. "Just Snow White." Stephen said holding his hands up to Emma stopping her from going.

"It's all right Emma, we're safe here. The queen won't harm me." Snow reassured.

"How can you be so sure?" Emma asked. Snow simply smiled as she continued on toward the queen, Stephen catching up beside her.

"So you know who I am?" She asked smiling slightly.

"There are not many who do not know Snow White in this kingdom or the next your highness." Stephen replied recognising Snow's royal status. "Your majesty, Snow White." Stephen announced Snow to his queen. Snow looked to the back of the woman as Stephen turned and walked away.

"Leave us." The queen said to the men sat at the fire with her. Bowing their heads the soldiers stood and quietly walked away. As the men left the queen stood and walked to the other side of the fire her back still turned to Snow. "Have you and your companions been treated well?" the queen asked Snow, her face in shadows the fire not helping Snow to clearly see the queen's features.

"We have, thank you." Snow replied.

"Please sit." The queen motioned, Snow obeyed sitting on the log where the queen herself had been seated earlier. The chill of the night air gusted around Snow, wearing only thin tops and scarf Snow shivered. Lowering her head to her chest Snow wrapped her arms around herself rubbing her arms trying to keep warm. "Here." The queen said wrapping her cloak around Snow. "It won't do for you to catch a chill." The queen said her hand resting on Snow's forearm. It was then that Snow saw it, the ring that the queen wore on her right hand's little finger. A ring she had not seen since she was a child. Snow grabbed the queen's hand forgetting for a moment who the woman was before her.

"Where did you get this?" Snow quickly asked shocked by the sight of the red jewelled ring.

"You know where Snow." The queen replied. "Our mother."

"What do you think they're talking about?" Emma asked sitting back with Aurora and Mulan.

"I'm sure Snow White is just trying to discover what has been happening since she has been gone." Mulan answered as she looked on from where she sat.

"Emma stop worrying, the queen seems to be a fair, kind woman. I'm sure all is fine." Aurora added trying to calm Emma's concerns. Emma looked to the two women, nodded in acceptance and tried to relax.

Snow slowly looked up from the ring the queen was wearing, to her face.

"Rose?" Snow questioned, narrowing her eyes as she looked at the woman in front of her. The darks eyes, long red hair, the amused smirk across her mouth that ended with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"Hello little sister." Rose said to her as Snow threw herself into her older sister wrapping her arms around her laughing at the joy of having her sister again. Rose tumble back with Snow on top of her, they were both laughing as Rose wrapped her arms around her. The laughter subsided as Snow got up helping her sister stand also.

"But how? I don't understand." Snow finally said as the two sisters sat beside each other on the log in front of the fire. "Father simply said you had gone away, left us, never to return. It was after mother had died and Regina had come into our lives." Snow explained. "Where were you and why did you leave us, me?"

"Oh Snow, I didn't leave you. I never would have. Your father sent me away, back to our mother's kingdom. With me he sent mother's royal ring. Being her eldest child and heir, I was made queen." Rose explained.

"Wait, you said my father, Leopold was your father too Rose." Snow said baffled.

"No Snow, he wasn't and believe me he had great delight in telling me I wasn't his. It would seem mother had an affair with a man before marrying Leopold a fling I believe Leopold called it. He knew, mother had told him, and he agreed to raise me in his household as though I were his. As soon as mother died and he moved on to Regina he felt he could break his word and send me back." Rose explained.

"Regina. Regina must have had something to do with this, persuaded father to do this. So she would have the power of throne after having father killed" Snow surmised quickly, she could not imagine her father being so cold.

"Regina?! No, never. Regina and I were such close friends, being that much closer in age we were practically sisters. Leopold did not appreciate that. He also did not want a person in his kingdom that was not of his line. He did not want a 'pretender'." Rose finished shaking her head at the memory of it all. Snow stood and began to pace in front of Rose. "Snow please, if I could have come back to you I would have but Leopold had made agreements with the high council of my kingdom to stop me from leaving and returning to you. I wanted nothing else than to let you know everything but I couldn't. I was being trained to be a queen and watched closely. Then Leopold died, Regina turned to dark magic and everything changed." Rose continued.

"Why didn't you come then, when Regina started to hunt me? I needed you then more than ever." Snow looked down to her older sister, her eyes glistening in the moonlight. Snow was hurt and disappointed.

"I wanted to come to your aid Snow, help you and help Regina. I couldn't believe what she had become! But I couldn't, my own kingdom was in the midst of a bloody war and I had to be the queen my kingdom needed to survive." Snow turned away from her sister. "I tried to keep apprised on all that was happening but it was so difficult with our own battles as soon as the war was over and I was able to come back to the castle it was too late. Regina had all ready cast the curse, you were all gone." Rose finished. Snow still stood with her back to her sister wrapping her arms around herself again in comfort and to keep the night's chill from her. Seeing this Rose stood, picking up her cloak and draping it over Snow's shoulders to try again to keep her little sister warm.

"No!" Snow shouted as she quickly spun and shoved Rose pushing her over onto her back. Seeing and hearing this, the queen's men with Emma, Mulan and Aurora rushed towards them. Two of the queen's guards pulled Snow back whilst Stephen helped his queen to her feet.

"I'm all right, everything is all right. Let her go." Rose said brushing the mud off of her clothes.

"Mary Margaret!" Emma called but was blocked by soldiers. Rose looked over to them and called to her men.

"It's all right, let them through." The soldiers moved allowing Emma, Mulan and Aurora to run to Snow's side.

"What happened, are you all right?" Emma asked checking Snow and looking over to Rose, her eyes daggers for the queen. Rose met the stare and did not shrink away from it as many may have.

"I'm fine Emma, really."

"Then what the hell was that all about then?" Emma demanded looking between the women.

"Watch your tongue woman, when you address the queen." Stephen said stepping forward.

"It's all right Stephen, men, please everything is fine. Go back to your fires, leave us, please." Rose looked to Stephen he bowed and motioned for all of the men to disperse back to their fires.

"Snow, what has happened?" Aurora asked placing her hand upon Snow's shoulder. Snow stood straight finding her resolve and looked squarely to her sister who matched her posture with slightly a more regal edge.

"Everyone I'd like you to meet Queen Rose Red, my older sister." Snow introduced. Emma's eyes widened as she turned to look at the queen.

"She's your sister?" Emma asked stunned.

"And your aunt." Snow replied.

"Her what?" Rose asked confused, stepping forward.

"I think maybe this is a private, family matter." Aurora said taking Mulan's arm pulling her away as they left the family alone.

"Yeah she's my what?" Emma said still looking at Rose.

"You know how family trees work Emma." Snow said.

"Have you seen our family tree recently?" Emma quipped.

"Rose Red is my sister which makes her your aunt and Emma your niece Rose." Snow looked to her sister. Rose was at a loss for words, she knew that her sister was pregnant, that news had reached her it was also the last of the news to reach her, the rest after that was patchy at best.

"How is this…" Rose began motioning to Emma. "Possible?" Rose finished her sentence. "You look to be the same age." Snow looked to her sister tilting her head. "Snow, what did Regina's curse do?"

"What didn't it do?" Emma quipped as she sat on a log warming her hands to the fire. She knew this conversation was about to get long and complicated. The two sisters stood throughout Snow's explanation of what had happened the past twenty-eight years, Rose would simply pace stopping to ask questions every now and then. Then there was silence as everyone sat around the fire. Snow beside Emma, Rose opposite them. "I have a question." Emma spoke up, her mother and aunt looked to her expectantly. "Why haven't you aged?" Emma asked her aunt. "Mary Margaret and everyone in Storybrooke has been gone for twenty-eight years, they haven't aged because of the curse, but what about you and people here?" Snow nodded looking to Rose, it was a good question, why hadn't her sister aged?

"I can only surmise it is because of the curse or Cora." Rose thought out loud.

"Cora?" Snow asked. "What did she do?"

"From what I am told she cast a protection spell to block out the curse so that only your kingdom was affected. By doing so it would seem to have slowed or paused the aging process I suppose." Rose shrugged. "Magic, it always comes with a price." Rose ended as she stood and walked away from Snow and Emma. "We'll speak more in the morning." Rose said as she went. Snow watched her older sister go as she stayed seated, still wrapped in her cloak. Emma watched the queen leave and then to her mother.

"So, that was your sister that you never told me about. Does anyone know about her?" Emma asked. It seemed strange that a woman who so adored her family had never mentioned her.

"David does and Regina of course, I suspect Rumplestiltskin does, he seems to know everything." Snow sighed turning back and looking in to the flames of the campfire.

"What happened?" Emma gently asked knowing there was something more going on.

"She left me and never came back." Snow rested her head on her arms as she hugged her knees close to her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3.**

As dawn's sun rose so did the camp. Snow and Mulan were all ready packing up their gear preparing to leave. Emma looked out across the camp at the men as they fastened their weapons and packed up camp. Stephen approached the women.

"Where is Rose?" Emma asked having not spotted the red headed queen.

"The queen has gone to collect water." Stephen replied emphasising on the word queen.

"The queen fetches water?" Emma scoffed.

"Our queen does many things that are not expected of someone of her status." Stephen answered. "We are preparing breakfast, will you be joining us" He asked Snow.

"Thank you, however…" The captain cut off Snow before she could finish.

"Her majesty has insisted you join us." Stephen pushed.

"Tell her majesty…" Snow began when she was again interrupted, this time by Aurora.

"We would love to join you all for breakfast before we leave." Aurora smiled to the captain; Stephen bowed and left the ladies.

"What are you doing?" Snow asked turning to Aurora exasperated.

"We need to eat and you need to resolve whatever is going on between you and your sister." Aurora said matter-of-factly.

"Aurora it's more complicated than a sit down across the breakfast table conversation." Snow tried to explain when she looked around realising that Emma was not with them. "Where's Emma?" She asked a slight panic rising.

"She headed towards the water." Mulan indicated nodding towards a clearing between the trees. Snow sighed as she began to follow after her daughter.

Rose stood looking out across the peaceful river, barely a ripple. Such peace, Rose closed her eyes and breathed in deeply filling every space within her lungs before slowly exhaling.

"You're very quiet on foot Emma." Rose smiled as she spoke, still looking out across the water.

"Not that quiet if you knew I was here." Emma replied as she stood beside her aunt. In the light of day Emma looked upon the woman that stood beside her. Rose was slightly taller than she was, the way in which she held herself was very similar to how she had seen Regina hold herself at her most regal. Upright, strong in spirit and probably in body too. Emma noticed a slight similarity between Rose and Mary Margaret, their eyes. When Rose turned to look at Emma, she noticed the similarity both having dark hazel eyes yet where Mary Margaret's had hope, Rose's seemed to show a sadness and tiredness.

"Have you found what you are looking for?" Rose asked as the two women had stood in silence now for a few minutes now whilst Emma was looking her aunt over.

"What? No, sorry. I just." Emma stammered. Rose only chuckled.

"It's all right Emma, there is much I would like to learn about you also." Rose said as she turned and faced Emma fully, her hand rested on the hilt of her sheathed sword. "But first I would like it if you would tell me about Regina." Rose said a sad tone to her voice. "Do you find her to be truly evil?" Rose asked.

"Sometimes." Emma answered honestly. Rose nodded looking back out to the water. "That's not what you wanted to hear is it?"

"I only want to hear the truth Emma." Rose answered, her brow furrowed. What had happened she wondered for a young woman she knew to be a free spirit, who was loving, caring and fun to have changed so dramatically? "What I have heard of Regina's terrible actions I find hard to believe she would do, it is not the Regina I knew so long ago." Rose explained sadly, Emma just listened.

"That's the problem," Snow said as she came down to join them by the waters edge. "it was so long ago. A lot of things changed after you left Rose." Snow said bitterly.

"Perhaps I should leave you two to talk this one out." Emma said turning to pick up the water pouches.

"No Emma, stay you're a part of this to." Snow said looking at her sister whose focus had returned to the river. "After you left Rose things changed, things happened and…"

"Regina became the Evil Queen." Rose finished for Snow. "What was it that turned her Snow? Explain that to me, please." Rose turned to her sister. Snow looked to her sister her eyes showing a sadness she had never seen in Rose before.

"Do you remember Daniel?" Snow asked to which Rose nodded.

"The stable boy and Regina's love." Rose smiled at that memory, how happy Regina was with Daniel.

"You knew they were in love?" Snow asked surprised.

"Of course! Snow, Regina was practically my age when she saved you and met Leopold. Could you honestly imagine that someone of Regina's age truly loved your father?" Rose tilted her head to Snow surprised at such naivety. "But then you were only a child." Rose smiled to Snow.

"Did Regina tell you?" Snow asked.

"She didn't really have to I could see it in the way they were together. I only saw them a few times, the glances they would pass between one another, the slightest of touches. Regina would confide in me later but soon after that I was sent away." Rose explained.

"I had no idea of their love, that Daniel was Regina's true love. I saw them together one evening kissing, I ran away to tell my father but Regina stopped me and begged me not to say anything. I said I wouldn't."

"What happened?" Rose asked sensing that the story was to take a terrible turn.

"Cora. I told Cora about Daniel and Regina's plan to run away together. I thought that Cora would understand and let Regina be with her true love, I was wrong."

"Very wrong." Rose said shaking her head. "What did Cora do?" Snow looked down to her feet for a moment then back to her sister her eyes glistening with tears.

"Cora killed Daniel, she ripped out his heart and crushed it right before Regina's eyes." Snow sniffed wiping away the tears that had escaped down her cheeks. "Regina told me that Daniel had run away and that she was looking forward to marrying my father. That's where the darkness began." Snow finished.

"So the wars, battles the curse, it was all routed in revenge and heart break." Rose surmised.

"Regina's happy ending had been destroyed and she blamed me for it." Snow explained, Rose only nodded.

"I see and with the curse she attempted to take away all of your happy endings. Then came Henry and eventually you returned Emma, breaking the curse."

"Eventually." Said Emma. "Once I believed in it all." Rose nodded.

"I imagine it was quite a lot to take in. You say we were nothing but fairytales to you in this world of yours." Emma nodded to her aunt. "And now you are both here again and trying to get back to your Storybrooke."

"Exactly, which is why we must carry on with our quest to the castle and the wardrobe there." Snow said with some urgency.

"The wardrobe that transported Emma to Storybrooke?" Rose questioned.

"Yes. We believe it's our only way back." Snow said.

"And we have to get back." Emma added. Rose nodded to them both.

"Well then, we'd best make a move, the day is running away from us." Rose smiled to the pair. Snow and Emma looked to each other confused.

"You mean to come with us?" Snow asked.

"Safety in numbers Snow. Just a small group of us I will send the rest of my men back to my castle."

"Shouldn't you be back there, I mean don't you have a kingdom of your own to run?" Emma asked.

"I do, but sometimes a queen, a sister, must take care of other matters also. Anyway, I've only just found you both, do you really think I would let you carry on without me?" Rose said as she started to gather up the water pouches.

"Wait a minute, who's to say we want you with us, that I want you with us?" Snow asked. Rose looked to her younger sister.

"Snow you say that as if I am giving you a choice. Let's not forget which one of us is queen and also the older sister. Any way you've been gone a long time. Things and people have changed. You'd do well to have people with you to watch your back."

"We have that." Snow said meaning Mulan and Aurora.

"Yes, your female warrior and the princess who was, until recently, under a sleeping curse. Extra hands won't hurt Snow." Rose said as she started to walk away back to camp. Snow was about to reply when Emma stopped her.

"She's right." Emma said. Snow spun round to face her, surprised. "Well she is! Who knows what we'll face and having someone else with us who is a skilled fighter would be to our advantage." Emma explained. "Mary Margaret I want to get home to my son and our friends and I know you're the same. The quicker we can do that, the better. Rose can help us, I say we take her help." Emma reasoned. Snow thought for a moment looking after where her sister had walked back to camp.

"Fine. But I don't like it." Snow stubbornly said as she stomped off after her older sister.

"And you say I'm bull headed." Emma said to herself as she followed after Snow.

As Snow and Emma came out into the camp again they could see Rose holding council with the leaders of her army.

"Your majesty," One of her men began. "are you certain about this, can these women really be trusted?" Rose turned to the man placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Thomas, you speak of my sister as if she were a threat. I will be fine and I need you all to return to the castle. The people there would welcome your help and protection from any further intrusions from such beasts as ogres." Rose explained looking at the men.

"Your majesty, I will accompany you." Stephen said stepping forward. Rose looked at the man. He was her best soldier and trusted friend.

"I won't win this argument will I Stephen?" Rose asked almost laughing as she did. Stephen smiled to her.

"No your majesty, you won't." He replied.

"You are needed to lead your men you know." Rose pointed out.

"With all due respect your majesty you are needed to lead your kingdom." Stephen challenged. "Thomas can manage the men, he is more than capable and my second in command." Stephen nodded to the young soldier who bowed slightly in his acknowledgement.

"Very well then." Rose sighed. "We eat and then we move out." Rose ordered. The men before her bowed and moved on.

"Your men have great respect for you." Mulan noted as Rose walked towards her.

"Thank you Mulan. It was earned and is reciprocated." Rose smiled as she continued passed Mulan.

"So your sister, the queen, is to join us." Aurora said smiling at Snow.

"It would seem so, yes." Snow replied distracted.

"Does it really bother you so much?" Emma asked as she handed Snow a plate of food. Snow smiled in thanks.

"I don't know Emma. I don't know my sister anymore. I don't know the woman or person she has become. Going by her men's affection and allegiance to her she is loved and respected. Her people may feel the same, we haven't the time to find that out."

"You think she is not honourable?" Mulan asked, the warrior who was normally so quiet.

"I'm sure she is that Mulan, I just don't know her anymore and here she is, and now she's stopping whatever her own duties may be to help us get home." Snow said picking at the fruit on her plate. "I'm just not sure how I feel about it all." Snow sighed; Emma placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"May be just go with the flow for now, huh?" Emma suggested, Snow nodded in response agreeing with her daughter.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4.**

The day passed by with not much consequence as Snow, Rose and the rest of the group walked on to Snow's castle.

"Do you think we'll reach the castle by night fall?" Snow asked Rose.

"I don't see why not, we're making good pace. So far we have been lucky not to come upon any trouble."

"Let us hope it stays that way." Stephen said from in front of the queen and princess.

"Do you grow anxious Stephen?" Rose teased. "Do you long for a battle?"

"No my queen, only safe passage for us all." Stephen replied.

"Uh huh." Rose replied not really believing him.

"Of course should an ogre or some kind of beast happen upon us I would not be unhappy." Stephen admitted causing Rose to laugh. Snow hadn't heard that laughter in so long, she didn't realise how much she had missed it. "Perhaps I shall pick up the pace and scout ahead your majesty." Stephen suggested turning to the queen.

"If you so wish." Rose agreed.

"I'll go with you." Emma stated, Stephen nodded and the pair carried on together as Aurora and Mulan brought up the rear of the group.

"He seems a good man." Snow commented once Stephen and Emma were out of earshot.

"He is." Rose replied, she watched as Snow nodded. "He is also a good husband to his wife and father to his children." Rose continued seeing what Snow was trying to get at.

"I wasn't suggesting…"

"Yes you were, I could see it in your eyes." Rose teased.

"You can't see my eyes." Snow defended.

"Fine, I heard it in your voice then." Rose continued.

"Has there been anyone?" Snow asked.

"You mean my own Prince Charming?" Rose teased again. "There was once." Rose said a slight tint of sadness to her voice.

"What happened?" Snow asked. Rose stopped in her tracks and looked to Snow. Snow took a few more steps before she realised her sister had stopped. Stopping, Snow walked the few steps back to her sister. "Rose I'm sorry, the question it just poured from my mouth before I could stop myself." Snow apologised. Rose simply smiled chuckling slightly as she started walking again, Snow keeping up with her.

"It's fine Snow, I just don't talk about it that much anymore." Rose explained.

"What was his name?" Snow asked understanding but wanting to learn more.

"Robert." Rose answered her voice no longer light but dulled.

"Was he a prince?"

"No, but he was noble, he was worthy." Rose said. "He was Stephen's older brother and the former captain of my guard."

"He died?" Snow asked feeling she knew the answer.

"He was killed in battle, in mine and Stephen's arms." Rose explained stopping again to take a drink from her water costrel then offering it to Snow, who accepted gladly.

"I'm sorry Rose. For both you and Stephen." Snow said handing back the flask. Rose nodded attaching the costrel to her belt again.

"It was war Snow, we all knew the risks." Rose said tossing her hair back over her shoulders and moving on.

"It never makes loss any easier though Rose." Snow commented.

"No. No it doesn't" Rose said as they met with Stephen and Emma. "Everything is clear then?" Rose asked Stephen.

"All seems clear you majesty." Stephen replied as Rose walked between him and Emma, Rose patting Stephen's shoulder as she passed him.

"Do you always call her 'your majesty' or 'my queen'?" Emma asked. "Don't you ever just call her Rose or Rose Red?" Stephen looked at Emma for the longest moment before smiling and walking on. "What?" Emma asked baffled as Stephen began to laugh.

"She is our queen Emma, there are protocols and it's not like you can just be on a first name basis with your queen." Stephen explained. "You're in a different world now Emma, the rules here are a little different."

"She's a good queen though?" Emma asked catching up to Stephen's side.

"She is yes. Strict but fair and most of all kind to her people, I wouldn't cross her though, she is a warrior queen." Stephen warned.

"Right, so a good person to have on your side." Emma decided.

"You wouldn't want her against you, that's for sure." Stephen agreed.

"A temper as fiery as her hair?" Emma asked to which Stephen only smiled. "Right." Emma said. "Noted."

As dusk fell the group reached their destination.

"We're here." Rose said as she and Snow stood in front of the castle, which had seen better days.

"Where?" Emma asked looking around at the dilapidated building.

"Home." Snow answered smiling up to the castle before she entered with Rose and Stephen not far behind. Emma looked up at the castle again.

"Go on, we'll stay here and keep watch." Mulan said motioning for Emma to follow on as she and Aurora stayed behind.

"There's a lot of work to be done here when you return." Rose said looking around the once grand rooms. Snow looked around her once beautiful home remembering how it all once looked and how it was filled with love and laughter. "You'll return it to what it once was." Rose said placing her hand comfortingly to the centre of Snow's back. Snow looked to her sister smiling sadly. "Where's the wardrobe Snow?" Rose asked putting them back on to the task at hand. Snow nodded and headed off to the once grand staircase.

"This way." Snow said as they all began to ascend the staircase. Snow pushed open a large oak door. "Here we are." Snow announced.

"What is this room?" Emma asked as she stepped in and walked about the room.

"This was your nursery." Snow explained as she looked round at the upturned furniture. "And this was the wardrobe we placed you in to send you away to safety." Snow explained running her hand down the wooden carved piece of furniture. Emma came swiftly over to the wardrobe opening its doors, looking over it.

"How do we make it work?" Emma asked.

"We need to get it back to the island." Snow was explaining when someone entering the room interrupted them. Stephen and Rose drew their swords ready for anything. "Lancelot, what are you doing here?" Snow asked as the knight walked towards her.

"You found it!" Lancelot exclaimed. "I came to help you and Emma, I thought you could use the extra strength." Lancelot smiled.

"We could, we need to get this back to the island." Snow explained as Rose motioned for Stephen to stand down.

"Of course, anything to get you back home to your prince and to little Henry." Lancelot said. Snow stopped, how did Lancelot know that name, she had never told him and knew that Emma hadn't. In fact she had only told…

"Cora." Snow said calmly readying herself. Rose and Stephen looked over to the knight who stood straight, his back to Snow, he smiled and started to laugh suddenly dark purple smoke began to swirl around him leaving Cora standing in his place.

"You clever little princess." Cora smiled wickedly to Snow.

"What did you do to Lancelot?" Snow asked.

"Oh I killed him ages ago, I had to take on his persona to ensure his men would follow me." Cora explained dismissively. At this Snow lunged for Cora who simply waved her hand and magically pinned her to the wall. Emma attempted to attack next to help Snow; Cora waved her free hand catching Emma up in fallen curtains causing her to fall. "Foolish girl." Cora said. "Did you really think you could defeat me and stop me?" Cora asked rhetorically just as Stephen and Rose moved to attack. Again Cora waved her hand throwing Stephen across the room crashing against the wall as he landed to the floor, the air knocked from his lungs. Rose came closer to landing an attack on Cora "I see you found your older sister Snow. So nice to see you again Rose Red." Cora said, with a dark look the witch again flicked her hand sending Rose flying across the room, crashing in to a bookcase the shelves smashing under her weight as she fell to the ground unconscious.

"Why do you even want to go to Storybrooke?" Snow asked.

"Why to see my beloved daughter of course and my grandson." Cora explained.

"That's never gonna happen." Emma called out as she had been busily pouring the gunpowder from the bullets she had taken from her now destroyed gun in to the wardrobe then, creating a spark, set fire to the wardrobe.

"NO!" Cora screamed out as the wardrobe went up in flames. Cora made a move to attack Emma when Mulan dived in to the room deflecting the evil magic with her sword. Cora looked around before admitting defeat to herself and escaping. Snow dropped to the ground coughing, rubbing her throat where Cora had used her magic to choke hold her.

"Are you all right?" Snow asked her daughter as she rushed to her side.

"I just destroyed our only way home." Emma said miserably. "How am I going to get back to Henry now?" Emma looked to Snow.

"We'll find a way. In our family we always find each other." Snow said taking her daughter's face in her hands before wrapping her in a hug.

"Queen Rose!" Stephen called out as he rushed to the queen's side. Snow turned to where her sister had fallen. Rose began to stir as Stephen reached her.

"Let me know when the world stops spinning." Rose said as she began to get up.

"Are you all right your majesty?" Stephen asked supporting the queen as she stood.

"I'll be fine once my head stops spinning." Rose smiled to Stephen who looked to her concerned. She covered his hand with hers. "I'm fine Stephen, really, just a little rattled." Stephen smiled as he moved aside to allow Snow to get to her sister. "I'm all right Snow." Rose reassured.

"You always were hard headed." Snow smirked. Rose chuckled as she and Stephen walked passed her to leave the room leaving Snow and Emma alone.

"Are you sure you're all right your majesty?' Aurora asked as Rose sat on the top step of the grand staircase.

"I might have a sore head for the next day or so but I am fine princess, thank you." Rose smiled appreciatively to Aurora.

"What will they do now?" Mulan asked looking to the nursery where Emma and Snow had remained.

"They will find another way." Rose simply answered.

"They are determined." Stephen agreed.

"That they are." Rose said as she stood again, Aurora steadying the queen as she stood. "Thank you." Rose headed for the nursery again. Just as Emma walked out Rose entered. Rose found her sister looking over the dishevelled nursery, picturing what should have been. Rose could sense her sister's pain as she reached out for her, placing her hand on Snow's shoulder. Snow turned to Rose, tears slowly falling, Rose pulled her younger sister into her, wrapping her arms tightly around her. Snow held on tightly to her older sister as she softly wept for her loss.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5.**

Leaving Snow's castle the travellers made their way back to the island. Night having fallen Stephen had scouted ahead for a safe area to camp for the night.

"Your majesty, I believe I have found us a safe base for the rest of the night." The captain explained as he met with the women again. Rose nodded to him in agreement.

"Thank you Stephen. Let's set camp for the night then." Stephen nodded; taking Mulan with him, they moved on to start setting camp. Rose looked behind her seeing her sister slowly walk along with Emma, she felt for them and their loss.

"Queen Rose?" Aurora took Rose from her thoughts.

"Yes princess?" Rose turned and walked alongside the younger woman.

"Do you know of another way they can find their way back to Storybrooke?" Aurora asked. Rose thought for moment before she answered, trying to think of anything.

"In all honesty princess it is all I have been thinking about since we left Snow's castle, and I cannot think of anything." Rose sighed. "What they need is a portal and I have no way of giving them that. I will find a way though." Rose said determined.

"You would give them up, let them leave again?" Aurora asked. Rose turned to her smiling.

"Of course, Emma has a son to get back to and Snow a husband, family and friends, people who depend on her. I'm sure they will find a way to return here if they so wish." Rose explained as they reached the campsite Mulan and Stephen were in the process of setting up. "What else do we need?" Rose asked as they reached the two soldiers.

"Firewood and something to eat." Mulan answered. Rose smirked and nodded to her.

"Very well then. Snow, join me in a hunt for some food? Emma, princess Aurora, if you would gather the firewood, that leaves you two to finish setting things up." Rose ordered, Snow standing beside her. "Shall we go and find food?" Rose asked looking to Snow.

"Would you mind being quick about it, I'm starving." Emma commented as she past them with Aurora to go and fetch the firewood. Rose chuckled as Snow started off to hunt for their food.

An hour later two rabbits were roasting over the fire as the travellers sat around the fire keeping warm.

"Is it much further back to the island?" Aurora asked as she pulled her cloak tighter around herself.

"Not much further princess." Stephen answered as he turned the rabbits on the make shift spit. "We should be there by late morning." Stephen smiled to Aurora.

"Be careful not to over cook the meat Stephen." Rose teased as she tended to her weapons, sharpening the blades of her sword and dagger.

"I'll try not to my queen." Stephen chuckled as he poked at the meat.

"Remember what happened last time." Rose continued looking at her captain from under her eyebrows.

"What happened last time?" Emma asked as she sat in front of the fire poking at it with a stick.

"The meat was so over cooked it practically bounced on the plate when dished up." Rose explained laughing at the thought of it.

"With respect your majesty it wasn't that bad, just a little tough." Stephen defended his culinary skills.

"Not even the dogs would eat it." Rose added laughing. Emma looked to Stephen who was smiling at the memory of the dogs who played with the over cooked meat rather than eat it.

"May be Mary Margaret should be cooking." Emma suggested teasing Stephen. Snow looked up at the mention of her name and smiled.

"I think Stephen is managing perfectly well." Snow said as she looked at the rabbit meat slowly turning. "Although I would suggest serving it now." Snow stood to help Stephen as he quickly removed the meat as it began to burn slightly.

With the food eaten the group started to settle for the rest of the night.

"I'll take the first watch." Rose said standing up grabbing her sword as she went.

"My queen." Stephen began to protest.

"Rest Stephen, I'll let you take the second watch in a few hours." Rose called back. Stephen sat back down again knowing he would not win the discussion in making the queen rest at camp. The rest of the group turned in, trying to get as much sleep as possible. Stephen and Snow were the only ones left awake.

"You care a great deal for my sister." Snow quietly said as she moved to sit closer to the captain. Stephen nodded to Snow as he spoke.

"I do, all of us do." Stephen simply said.

"Rose told me about Robert. I'm so sorry for your loss." Snow said resting her hand upon Stephen's shoulder.

"Thank you your highness. We miss Robert dearly." Stephen said looking in to the remains of the fire.

"What was he like?" Snow asked.

"Robert was, well, he was my older brother. Caring, responsible, strong, a great soldier, he could be fierce in battle. He was gentle to my children. Robert was funny and fun to be with and around." Stephen explained. Snow nodded slowly as she listened. "I know the queen misses him, I believe she still grieves." Snow looked up to Stephen at this, tilting her head to one side she spoke.

"How long ago did he die Stephen?" She asked.

"A little over a year ago, actually no, it's closer to two now." Stephen realised shaking his head. "Time seems to move by so quickly sometimes but it still feels like only yesterday he was killed." Stephen explained. Snow took this in as she looked across to where her sister would be keeping watch.

"Will you excuse me Stephen?" Snow said as she stood up heading towards the clearing where Rose would be. Stephen simply nodded to her as she left.

Snow carefully walked out to the clearing looking for Rose.

"You should be resting." Rose's voice said from behind Snow. As Snow turned to face her sister, Rose appeared from behind a tree.

"You're the one who was knocked unconscious." Snow said her hands on her hips. "I'm fine Rose."

"You won't be in a few hours when Stephen wakes you to take watch after him." Snow could hear the smirk and slight laughter in her sister's voice. Snow sighed as she rolled her eyes. "What brings you out here?" Rose asked standing in front of Snow.

"I wanted to talk to you." Snow said leaning back against the trunk of a tree.

"Really, about what?" Rose asked, folding her arms across her chest.

"You have asked us all about our lives and about Regina and yet I haven't once stopped to ask you about yours and what's been happening in your life, or has happened." Snow explained. Rose breathed in deeply, sighing she turned and stood looking out away from Snow, looking out into the darkness keeping watch. If she was honest Rose didn't really wish to speak of herself or her life. "Tell me about Robert." Snow said slipping down the trunk of the tree to sit on the ground. Rose lowered her head at the mention of his name, raising it again as she spoke.

"What would you like to know?" She asked Snow her watched her older sister carefully.

"How did you meet?" Snow started with. Rose laughed slightly at the memory of the meeting.

"We met in battle, well, Robert attacked me in the woods." Rose began.

"He attacked you?" Snow interrupted.

"Do you want me to tell you?" Rose said lightly to Snow, turning to her for a moment. Snow fell silent again. "I was riding through the forest alone, no guards with me just out for a ride enjoying a summers day. Robert jumped from a tree knocking me from my horse intent on robbing me."

"He didn't recognise who you were." Snow stated rather than asked.

"No he didn't, not many of my subjects did then, I had only just gained control of my own kingdom and change was slow. Anyway, he knocked me from my horse and he was surprised when I quickly stood and drew my sword. We fought and eventually I beat him to the ground. It was then he realised who I was. He saw clearly the royal insignia on my sword as well as on the saddle of my horse." Rose began to chuckle at the memory. "He could not have grovelled more if he had tried." Rose explained.

"What happened next?" Snow asked.

"I asked him why he attacked me of course and he explained that he was only trying to get money to feed his family. His mother and younger brother." Rose explained.

"Stephen." Snow said Rose nodded.

"I went with Robert to his home and the small amount of villagers that lived near him. It was dreadful Snow, they were so poor, and scraping for what food they could. Those who had taken control of my kingdom whilst I was being prepared for the throne had treated these people appallingly." Rose said, disgust in her voice. "I made sure to change that and asked Robert to join me in changing things. He became the captain of my army, my first true confidant and friend, the rest grew from there." Rose explained sighing as she did. "A few years later he would be killed." Rose looked up to the night sky, as she spoke of her true loves demise.

"I'm so sorry Rose." Snow sympathised. Rose nodded not turning to her sister. "You still grieve for him." Snow said.

"I do." Rose simply said Snow could feel her sister's heart break. "I miss being able to breathe him in. I miss his smile, his laughter. I miss his hands on mine. I miss everything. For the longest time it just hurt to breathe and carry on." Rose explained looking out to the dark fields and woods beyond them.

"But you had to." Snow stated.

"I did. I was still at war." Rose stopped as she bitterly laughed shaking her head.

"What?" Snow asked.

"We brokered peace only a few days after Robert's death." Rose said looking across to Snow who looked ahead after hearing this shaking her head slightly. "With a peace treaty came the work of repairing our lands and our people." Rose explained shifting her feet as she stood keeping watch again.

"Why did you never stop to give yourself time?" Snow asked. Rose didn't answer, Snow waited but her sister continued to look out away from her. "Rose?" Snow called her sister as she stood and walked to her side. Rose felt her sister's presence and then Snow's hand upon her shoulder, squeezing it slightly. Rose breathed in deeply, standing to her full height. Snow recognised the posture of this stance, she had seen Regina pull the same move several times over, pushing away the hard thoughts, the hurtful ones, shutting the door on them and becoming queen again.

"I am the queen Snow, I have to be the strength of the kingdom for my people. I cannot afford to be seen as weak or vulnerable." Rose said not meeting her younger sister's eyes.

"Do you ever take the time for yourself?" Snow asked crossing her arms across her chest. Rose smirked slightly at this question.

"That moment before I close my eyes and sleep. Then, that is where I take my moment." Rose said.

"Oh Rose." Snow said turning, her fingertips covering her mouth, as she looked across the woods her older sister was watching so intently. "I wish I could have been here for you, I wish I could have met Robert." Snow said still looking across the woodland.

"We cannot change our past Snow, only shape what our future may be. Compared to what you have been through, well, I'll survive. I have thus far." Rose said as she turned to smile to her younger sister. "I am happy that you are here now, I know that's not what you really want to hear but I can't help but enjoy the fact you are here."

"It's strange, remembering who I am or was once the curse broke getting back here was a high priority in my mind and yet now that I'm here with Emma all I want to do is get back to Storybrooke." Snow said. Rose smiled knowingly at her sister.

"Circumstance Snow White." Rose simply said. Snow looked at her sister confused. "If the circumstances of your arrival here was different I don't believe you'd be in a rush to return so soon. I'll get you back there Snow. I will." Rose promised as she put her arm around Snow's shoulders. Snow leaned into her sister resting her head into Rose's shoulder.

"You do realise I came out here to comfort you right?" Snow asked slight laughter in her tone. She felt Rose chuckle.

"I do yes." Rose replied.

"Are you always like this, switching from the person being comforted to the comforter?" Snow asked.

"I am queen Snow." Rose answered.

"That's not really an answer." Snow replied.

"I am council to so many now Snow it is easy for me to turn the tables." Rose teased as she wrapped her arms around her little sister.

"Funny, very funny. Well you won't be able to keep that up when I return for good." Snow said happily.

"I look forward to that day." Rose said sighing contentedly.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6.**

The following day the travelling party approached the base camp on the small island.

"Something's not right." Stephen said as he slowed his pace until stopping. Rose and Mulan stood either side of him.

"You're right. It's far too peaceful." Rose agreed. The three warriors pulled their swords.

"What's wrong?" Snow asked coming up to them.

"We're not sure but something doesn't feel right." Rose explained.

"It's too quiet. Where's the look out? We always have someone in the tower." Mulan said, as she moved forward alongside Stephen and Rose, looking up to the wooden tower construction. Snow drew her sword motioning for Emma to be prepared. Emma put herself ahead of Aurora protectively as they followed after the others.

As they entered in to the camp they lowered their weapons looking at the devastation before them. Dead bodies and smouldering fires lay before them.

"They're all dead." Snow said as she stepped forward. Rose reached out taking Snow by the arm to stop her, allowing herself, Stephen and Mulan to go ahead of her. Snow shook off her sister and moved on.

"Who could have done this?" Aurora asked as she moved beside Snow.

"Ogres." Mulan said matter-of-factly.

"No look, their hearts have been ripped out." Snow said in anger and disgust.

"Cora." Snow and Rose said in unison.

"We need to stop her." Snow said hurriedly. "We need to draw her out and kill her."

"We weren't a match for her back at the castle, how can we be now?" Mulan said looking over the litter of dead bodies. All of a sudden Emma noticed movement under the bodies by her feet.

"Over here!" She called. "Someone's alive over here!"

"Please help me." The man begged as Emma and Stephen pulled him from where he lay.

"It's all right." Emma said helping the man stand. "You're safe with us."

"Thank you, thank you!" The man said as Stephen helped practically drag the man to the closest seat at a table.

"Rest here, we'll get some water." Emma said nodding to Mulan who went with her.

"Do you trust him?" Snow quietly asked Rose.

"Do you?" Rose countered. Snow looked over to the man who seemed visibly shaken by what had happened.

"I'm not certain." She answered.

"Well follow that instinct." Rose said watching over Emma with the man from a distance. Stephen continued to check the rest of the campsite for any further survivors. "She's good your daughter." Rose smiled as she watched Emma interrogate the survivor. "She has good instincts." Rose proudly said.

"She believes she can tell when someone is lying to her." Snow explained as she watched her daughter place a knife to the stranger's throat.

"And can she?" Rose asked turning to Snow.

"She certainly seems to be able to, but sometimes I wonder." Snow replied. All of a sudden Emma was pulling the man from his seat and dragging him away.

"Looks like we're moving out." Rose mused as she motioned for Stephen to follow after them. Snow and Rose bringing up the rear. Once caught up with Emma and the others, they found her tying the survivor to a tree in the opening they themselves were set upon by an ogre only a few nights ago. "I like this side of my niece." Rose proudly said watching Emma as she whistled loudly to attract the attention of near by ogres.

"You would." Snow said watching with interest and unease.

"The ogres are getting closer your majesty." Stephen said as he watched their backs.

"Give my niece time Stephen, I believe she knows what she is doing." Rose said, hearing the closeness of the ogres herself but trusting her niece's instincts.

"All right!" The man shouted as the group began to move away. "Well played. You win, Cora wanted me to befriend you, travel with you so that you would trust me to give more information about your world." The man explained.

"So you were to spy on us." Snow stated in disdain.

"What's your name?" Emma demanded.

"Killian Jones, but perhaps you know me by my more colourful moniker, Hook." Hook said sneering slightly as he did.

"As in Captain Hook?" Emma asked in disbelief.

"See for yourself, in my pouch." Hook motioned to Snow who opened his pouch that she wore around her and pulled out his shiny silver hook. All of a sudden the ogres roared, ever closer. "Now cut me loose before those monsters shred us all to pieces." Hook demanded.

"Why should we, you intended to hand us over to Cora!" Snow snapped pulling Emma away from untying the pirate.

"I know of another way back to your land. You need a portal and I know a way of finding one. I can take you to it, in exchange you take me with you to Storybrooke." Hook said in desperation looking fearfully over Snow's shoulder to the tops of shaking trees where ogre's roars came closer by the moment.

"What's in Storybrooke that makes you want to go there?" Emma asked, puzzled by the pirates desire to leave the Enchanted Forest.

"The man I want to kill. Rumplestiltskin!" Hook answered spitting out the name with venom. Snow turned to Emma and then Rose.

"It's your choice." Rose said. Emma moved forward and quickly cut the pirate free from the tree.

"Go on then, show us." Emma ordered.

"But one false move Hook and I will kill you." Rose threatened standing toe to toe with the pirate matching his height. Hook nodded as he moved around the red headed queen leading the group.

"We can't trust him Emma." Snow warned as they moved swiftly after Hook who had Mulan watching him like a hawk from behind.

"We don't have many other choices right now Mary Margaret. He says there's a way home, I want to try for it." Emma said moving away from her mother to keep up with the others. Snow sighed and moved to keep up with her.

"Emma is right your majesty, we cannot trust the pirate." Stephen quietly spoke with Rose as they followed. Rose nodded as she looked to the direction they were headed.

"I agree Stephen but I think I know where he is taking us. Snow and the others may need our help once there." Rose explained. Stephen only bowed his head and continued on.

After over an hours trek Hook stopped at the top of an incline.

"There." He said, motioning with his bound hands. The group followed his direction and spied a beanstalk standing tall into the clouds above.

"A beanstalk?!" Emma said in almost disbelief.

"That's right luv, if you want your way home you'll need the compass that is up that beanstalk and guarded by a terrible giant." Hook explained smirking.

"It's never easy is it?" Emma muttered to herself when her aunt softly spoke so only Emma could hear her.

"A quest never is Emma. Not when it's really worth it." Rose smiled to her niece. "Come on, the sooner we get there the sooner we can get the compass and get you home." Rose called across to Snow and the others. The group moved on and were soon stood in the shadow of the mighty beanstalk.

"The beanstalk is enchanted." Hook said as they all looked up through the clouds not seeing the end of the stalk. "I however have a cuff that can be worn to climb up it."

"And why should we trust that you're telling the truth about this?" Snow asked.

"Cora gave the enchanted cuff's to me, a way of getting you to trust me so that we can ascend the beanstalk and claim the compass. I'm here working with you now, not Cora. She may have the ashes of the wardrobe but she needs the compass to find Storybrooke. I'll give you the cuff and help find the compass in exchange for safe passage with you to Storybrooke." Hook said a smug smile across his face. "Now which of you will be coming with me." Hook asked showing them the spare cuff.

Rose stood back as Mulan, Aurora and Snow argued over who should go. In the end Emma won out, shouting over all of them that she would be the one to go with Hook.

"Emma no, I'll go. We cannot trust this pirate and…" Snow began to argue when Emma stopped her.

"I'm going and I'm not going to fail. I have to do this." Emma stated as she walked away from Snow taking Mulan to one side. Snow frustrated turned away from Emma and her stubbornness only to find Rose stood a few steps behind her.

"Why didn't you support me!?" Snow demanded projecting her worry and anger on to her older sister. Rose looked to her sister raising an eyebrow to her.

"What would you have me do Snow. Go instead?" Rose countered. Snow opened her mouth to speak when Rose continued. "Emma needs to do this herself Snow and you know that. You're fearful and I understand that, but she has to do this."

"And what if Hook betrays us and Emma is hurt or killed?" Snow asked still not impressed. Rose stepped closer to her sister breathing in deeply as she did a dark look running across her face as she spoke slowly and clearly in a low tone.

"Then I will kill him." Rose said. A slight shiver ran across Snow at the menacing tone her sister had. Rose walked around Snow over to where Emma and Hook were stood. Emma held out her arm to Hook who placed the cuff over her wrist.

"I'll need both hands to climb." Hook said holding up his arm that was missing its hook. Rose looked down her nose at Hook as Snow moved to take the hook from the satchel she was carrying. Emma took the metal hook about to attach it to his arm when Rose stepped in placing her hand over Emma's stopping her. Rose gently took the hook from Emma who relinquished it to her slightly confused. Hook smiled to the queen, Rose returned the smile as she moved him away slightly from Emma.

"Now pirate, you climb this beanstalk with Emma and you help her find the compass."

"That is my plan your majesty." Hook said trying to charm Rose when she roughly shoved and attached the hook to his arm causing Hook to wince slightly. Rose grabbed Hook by his throat with her free hand as the other still held on to the now attached hook, pointing it towards the ground.

"Should any harm come to Emma, any at all, I will kill you." Rose said narrowing her eyes as she tightened her grip around the pirates throat, Hook knew better than to try anything, he had heard of this warrior queen and that she was not to be trifled with. "Do I make myself quite clear pirate." Hook choked trying and failing to speak. "You need only nod your head if you understand." Rose explained tightening her grip a little more. Hook nodded to which the queen smiled. "Good Hook, good, we have an understanding." Rose said as she released him, Hook stumbled back slightly from Rose coughing and rubbing his throat. "Well, you'd best get going." Rose said looking to Emma and then to Hook. Emma nodded to her aunt and took a slightly wider berth as she walked around her to the base of the stalk with Hook.

"Let's get this over with." Emma said as both she and Hook began to climb. The rest of the travelling party stood back and watched them for as long as they could see them. Rose turned to Stephen as they spoke quietly for a moment.

"Stephen and I will go out and check the perimeter, make sure we are safe here with no prying eyes. We'll be back soon." Rose smiled to her sister then locked eyes with Mulan, without a word spoken Mulan understood what the queen was saying to her as she nodded her head to Rose. Rose turned and with Stephen left the three women to wait by the base of the stalk.

"What are you thinking Stephen?" Rose asked after they had walked in silence for several minutes. Stephen looked across to Rose as he answered.

"I am thinking that I still do not trust Hook. There's more to him than wanting to kill Rumplestiltskin." Stephen said.

"I agree, there is. I don't believe his allegiance with Cora is truly over either." Rose said. "But we use him as he is using us and hope that we win in the end." Rose said as they moved along the perimeter.

Hours later Rose and Stephen returned to the base of the beanstalk finding Mulan pacing by a stick that had been shoved in to the ground. Snow sat upon a log with Aurora sleeping by her side, her head resting in Snow's lap.

"You're back." Snow smiled with relief as Rose and Stephen sat close to her. "Everything was clear and all right?" Snow asked. Rose nodded to her sister.

"Everything was fine Snow, much to Stephen's displeasure." Rose teased the young captain as he sat back against a log. He looked to Rose to say something back to her but simply smiled as he settled, resting. "How's everything here?" Rose asked watching Mulan.

"Fine. Mulan seems to becoming more and more restless though" Rose hummed in agreement with her younger sister.

"And the princess?" Rose asked looking over the young woman.

"She suffers from the sleeping curse. Terrible dreams when sleeping, it makes a person not want to sleep." Snow said knowingly. Rose looked deeply in to her sister's eyes seeing the pain of her understanding of Aurora's troubles.

"And how do you sleep now?" Rose asked. Snow smiled to her.

"With David's help, much better." Rose smiled back to her sister relieved. The two sisters turned back to watch Mulan when she stopped pacing, standing in front of the stick she was using as a sun clock. Mulan hung her head for a moment.

"That's it." She said. "Time's up." Mulan turned on her heel and headed for the beanstalk. Seeing what she was about to do Rose jumped to her feet drawing her sword as she went. Mulan had drawn her sword at the same time drawing back readying to strike the beanstalk.

"Mulan, no, stop!" Rose shouted as she ran towards her. Mulan continued forward her sword poised. Mulan brought her sword down, before it could make contact Rose defended the stalk blocking Mulan's blow. The pair of warriors continued to fight.

"Emma ordered me to cut down the beanstalk if she did not return in ten hours. She hasn't, she must be dead." Mulan told the queen as they fought. Stephen tried to help his queen but Mulan was too quick for him as she took his sword from his hands and then swept his legs from under him.

"We must give her more time!" Rose said moving in to attack again and then having to quickly jump back save being cut by Mulan's blade. Mulan followed the thrust of the sword with a hard kick to Rose's abdomen knocking the queen back and down to the ground.

"I have my orders." Mulan defiantly said as she quickly moved to the beanstalk and struck it causing to break a large chunk away from the stalk and the enchantment to break. Rose clambered to her feet to again defending the beanstalk and her niece when Snow White rushed past her and in to Mulan taking them both to the floor. Snow wrestled Mulan's sword away her as she pinned her down.

"You will not jeopardise my daughter!" Snow yelled at the warrior as Rose took Mulan's sword making sure the warrior could not reclaim it.

"Stop!" Emma shouted as she landed roughly on the ground at the base of the beanstalk.

"Emma!" Snow cried as she rushed to her daughter.

"I was only doing as you told me to." Mulan said to Emma as she picked herself up from the floor.

"I know you did. Thank you." Emma replied catching her breath. Snow grabbed her daughter pulling her away for a stern talk. Mulan turned to find her sword only to find Rose stood behind her.

"Forgive me your majesty but I was only following orders." Mulan explained bowing her head slightly. Rose looked sternly at the young female warrior.

"That you were Mulan." Rose accepted handing her back her sword. "But next time my niece suggests such things you tell me and stop when I tell you to." Rose said.

"I did what I thought was right your majesty." Mulan said, sheathing her sword.

"I know you did, and I respect that Mulan, but be careful when such orders concern the safety of my family." Rose said as she walked over to Emma and Snow. Rose watched as Emma pulled her mother in to a tight hug before the pair then separated and Snow moved over to collect her bow and arrows. Rose walked up to her young niece, Emma turned to Rose seeing her stern expression.

"Pull that kind of stunt again and your mother and a giant will be the least of your worries." Rose stated albeit with a slight smirk. Emma nodded in understanding as she went on to walk with Snow.

"Where's Hook?" Aurora asked.

"He's a little tied up right now." Emma explained. "Come on we've got a ten hour head-start. Let's go get that dust from Cora."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7.**

With night fallen the travellers had stopped to camp for the night. Rose and Stephen left the campsite to find a place to practice their sparring as Aurora and the others settled to sleep.

"Mulan is an impressive fighter." Stephen said to Rose as he blocked a blow from her sword.

"That she is, certainly knocked us both to the floor." Rose smirked as she spun round with her sword trying to catch Stephen off guard.

"Close your majesty." Stephen smirked as he blocked her again.

"You're getting better at this Stephen." Rose commented as they circled one another.

"I have to be to keep up with you my queen."

"Flattery will get you every where Stephen." Rose joked as the pair lunged for one another their blades crashing together. Stephen swooped to the ground moving to sweep Rose's feet from under her but Rose simply jumped the attack. Stephen rolled forward, quickly standing and readied himself for Rose's next attack which didn't come. Rose had disappeared from his sight. Slowly Stephen moved around the area in which they were sparring, he knew Rose to be sneaky in her attacks and tread carefully. As Stephen slowly moved past a tree Rose's arm came from behind it smacking Stephen across the back sending him stumbling forward, he quickly regained his footing to turn on the queen only to find her practically on top of him. Rose kicked Stephen's sword from his hand then in quick succession grabbed a hold of him drawing him in closer pulling his throat close to the blade of her dagger that she had positioned with the blade parallel to her forearm. "Mind your back captain." Rose warned as she released him. Stephen stepped back and bowed slightly to the queen before he retrieved his sword.

"Again?" Stephen asked. Rose smiled about to answer when they were interrupted.

"Queen Rose!" Mulan called as she stopped on the small mound above them. Rose and Stephen turned to Mulan. "You had best come back to the camp." Mulan said before turning on her heel and rushing back to the campsite. Sheathing their weapons Rose and Stephen looked quickly to one another confused before rushing back to their companions.

"What's happened?" Rose asked as they reached camp. She found the rest of the women knelt beside Aurora.

"Aurora met Henry in the Netherworld." Snow explained looking over her shoulder to Rose.

"What, how is that possible?" Stephen asked as he stood beside Rose.

"Henry was once under a sleeping curse." Snow explained looking to her sister, who nodded understanding. "It must be a side affect of the curse."

"But you said you hadn't seen this room before." Aurora said to Snow angrily. "You lied to me!" Aurora accused.

"What? No, Aurora, I just didn't want to frighten you." Snow said quickly.

"Wait does this mean we can communicate with Henry?" Rose asked they all turned to Rose the notion dawning on all of them.

"With this connection we can get help from the one person who would know how to stop Cora." Snow explained they all turned to her expectantly. "Rumplestiltskin."

"Aurora, you need to go back to sleep, find Henry." Emma quickly said to the young princess. Aurora nodded in agreement as she laid back down again entering in to sleep. The rest of the group settled down to wait for Aurora to wake again.

"It will be light soon." Rose said looking up to the skies. "You should try and rest some." She suggested to Snow and Emma.

"I don't think I can sleep now knowing we have contact with home and Emma won't sleep until she's heard about Henry." Snow said to her sister as she sat beside her on a log, rubbing her neck.

"Just please take care of yourselves. You'll be no use to any one if you're exhausted when we face Cora." Rose warned. Snow nodded understanding her sister's concern.

"I know Rose, we'll be alright. Don't worry." Snow smiled to her sister patting her arm as she spoke. Rose simply raised her eyebrow not convinced.

"Stephen, let's get back to it." Rose said standing, Stephen moving on ahead of the queen.

"You're not going to wait with us?" Emma asked surprised.

"You'll come for us when there is something to tell us." Rose said as she left, her tone non descriptive of her mood. Once they were back to their former sparring spot Stephen turned to his queen, a look of concern across his face.

"What troubles you your majesty?" He asked as he pulled his sword readying himself to face her again. Rose sighed as she pulled her sword.

"Trusting such a creature as Rumplestiltskin, it bothers me Stephen." Rose said as she moved to strike, Stephen blocked her blade with his own.

"With respect majesty it has been twenty-eight years, they make it sound as though he is an ally now." Stephen countered.

"There's a reason he is called the Dark One, Stephen." Rose scowled round housing with her sword, forcing Stephen back.

"There's a reason Regina is called the Evil Queen." Stephen came back with as he knocked the queen back. Rose stopped for a moment lowering her sword, Stephen followed suit. "Yet you chose to still trust her." Stephen continued. "Forgive me your majesty but…"

"That is a double standard?" Rose rhetorically asked. Stephen nodded slightly to her. "You are right of course, but I have come across Rumplestiltskin in my past and his tricks, the Evil Queen however… Regina never came to me or attempted to attack me in that guise." Rose explained. "I don't know why." Rose said spinning her sword by its hilt in her hand.

"Perhaps she feared to?" Stephen suggested.

"I doubt that." Rose laughed slightly.

"Trust your sister my queen, she seems to know what she is doing." Stephen said raising his sword again tempting the queen back to sparring. Rose smirked wickedly at the young captain.

"I suppose you are right Stephen." Rose said as they both charged to strike.

At lights break the camp was packed away and the travellers were on their way again.

"We have a couple of hours before Aurora meets with Henry again." Emma said looking around her.

"Up there, that clearing on higher ground looks safe." Snow suggested motioning to the land above them. Emma nodded heading on swiftly when Snow pulled her back. Rose watched from afar as she brought up the rear of the group with Stephen.

"She seems to carry a lot of blame on her shoulders your niece." Stephen said as he stopped beside Rose. Rose nodded as she watched Snow and Emma.

"Yes, yes she certainly seems to. That kind of thought process however will get us nowhere. We could play the blame game all day and night for the next several days but it won't get us or them any closer to home." Rose said moving on to catch up with the others.

"Regina." Emma said sternly. "We can blame Regina for all of this." Emma turned to see Rose stop behind her. "I'm sorry, I know…" Emma began to which Rose held up her hand to stop her from continuing.

"Emma you and several others have your reasons for disliking Regina, hating her even. That's your choice, perhaps even your right but you'll have to forgive me if I cannot join you in that feeling of hate." Rose explained before walking past Emma and ahead of Snow. Emma watched her aunt walk on to the camp spot as she walked over to Snow.

"I don't get her. Regina ripped you all away from here, killed your father and countless other people and she practically defends her." Emma said exasperated by her aunt's gentle attitude toward the Evil Queen. Snow listened to her daughter and looked across to her sister.

"Rose remembers and only knows the Regina from before Daniel's death. I think she holds on to the hope that, that woman still exists." Snow said sadly.

"Do you still hope for that?" Emma asked standing straight, folding her arms across her chest. Snow thought for a moment before answering.

"I do, if not for Henry's sake then Regina's own." Snow admitted, she could tell Emma wasn't amused by her answer.

"You have given her so many chances."

"And one day I hope she proves me right. She loved me once Emma, I hope to see that woman again."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8.**

As Aurora slipped back in to sleep and the Netherworld to meet with Henry, the others waited. Standing guard at a short distance Stephen and Rose watched the perimeter.

"Seems almost too quiet." Stephen noted to which Rose nodded. Both the queen and captain turned quickly to the rustling noise that came from the side of them. Suddenly un-dead warriors from the Island encampment were rushing them, brandishing swords and small axes at the queen and captain. "Attack!" Stephen shouted, trying to alert the others. He had no need as the un-dead warriors were attacking the group from all sides. Pulling their weapons Rose and Stephen retaliated plunging their swords deep into the un-dead then kicking or throwing them to the ground. Trying their best to stay close to one another the un-dead became to many, separating the queen and captain as they battled ferociously.

Emma, Snow and Mulan fought just as hard on their side of the make shift camp they had quickly made for Aurora. Mulan shook Aurora until she awoke, ripping her from the Netherworld and her meeting with Henry.

"But I didn't get the complete message from Henry!" Aurora complained barely understanding what was going on.

"That doesn't matter right now, come on I have to get you to safety." Mulan ordered pulling the princess up and retreating from the camp away from the battle.

Emma and Snow continued to fight unaware that Mulan and Aurora were gone. As Emma tried to get away she tripped as she fell to the ground the compass slipped from her hand. An un-dead warrior grabbed it from Emma's desperate grasp but, before he could go anywhere with it Snow fired an arrow into his arm causing him to drop the compass. Emma snatched up the compass and ran to her mother.

"Mulan! We have to retreat!" Snow called out looking for the female warrior.

"Where is she?" Emma asked as she gasped for air.

"They're both gone." Snow stated releasing another arrow in to the chest of the un-dead woman who was rushing towards them.

"Snow!" Rose shouted as she and Stephen ran towards them. "Go, find Mulan and the princess, we'll hold these ones off a while longer." Rose ordered as she and Stephen stood in front of Emma and Snow protecting them. "Go on. Go! Now!" Rose barked her order again seeing Snow's apprehension in leaving her older sister. "We'll catch up to you." Rose said looking over her shoulder to her younger sister, reassuring her. Snow nodded, grabbed Emma by her arm to pull her along and ran after Mulan and Aurora.

"We're leaving them?" Emma asked surprised.

"They'll be alright." Snow said more for her own benefit than Emma's.

As Snow and Emma were out of sight the mass of un-dead became larger, swarming the queen and her captain.

"Well you said you wanted a fight Stephen." Rose joked as she attacked several of the un-dead, decapitating several.

"I did your majesty but this wasn't quite what I was expecting." Stephen replied. Rose laughed when two un-dead jumped from above her and sent her, with them, crashing down to the ground. Stephen called out to her but had his hands full. Rose punched the un-dead man in the face several times before then kicking him off of her. She quickly turned to her side and reclaimed her sword, as she turned back again another un-dead male was in front of her, he thrust his sword quickly forward, Rose moved quickly, he missed running her through but the blade still caught her cheek. Rose thrust her sword out as she stood, running the blade through the foe that had just cut her. Soon the hoard was thinning, Stephen and Rose stood back to back watching as more came from the shadows towards them.

"I think we have given the others enough of a head start now your majesty." Stephen said obviously wanting to get away from a never-ending battle.

"You wish to retreat Stephen?" Rose asked a slight laugh in her voice.

"Live to fight another day my queen!" Stephen called over the shouts of the un-dead.

"Agreed." Rose said as they had one last round with the fighters that had reached them then, quickly spinning on their heels, they ran in the direction Snow and Emma had taken earlier.

Mulan and Emma sat impatiently as Snow paced.

"They should have been here by now." Snow said worried, looking to the direction she believed her sister and Stephen should be coming from. Mulan, fed up with waiting, got up and started walking on.

"Where are you going?" Emma stood up calling after her. Mulan stopped and turned back.

"I swore to protect Aurora, I'm going after her. I can't wait any longer for the queen and captain." Mulan said with urgency and worry. Snow walked up to her quickly.

"Rose and Stephen will be here, just give them a few more moments." Snow pleaded.

"I'm sorry Snow White, but if they're not here by now then they must not have survived." Mulan said matter-of-factly as she turned again.

"How can you be such a defeatist, do you never have hope?" Snow asked astonished by the young warrior. Mulan turned back once more.

"I have seen enough war to know the likely hood of survival." Mulan explained.

"Well thanks for the vote of confidence." Emma sarcastically said as she stood just behind her mother.

"I'm sorry but I cannot wait any longer." Mulan said turning again to leave.

"Then you must learn patience Mulan." Rose spoke up as she and Stephen entered in to the clearing Snow, Emma and Mulan had been waiting in. Snow turned to her sister relieved upon seeing her and Stephen safe and alive. She rushed up to her sister throwing her arms around her.

"Thank goodness you're safe." Snow said as she held Rose for a moment. Rose returned the embrace and smiled over to her niece.

"What took you?" Emma asked smirking, raising her eyebrow as she did.

"We just couldn't tear ourselves away." Stephen said as he stood straightening his back, hands on his hips, taking deep breaths. Snow looked across to the young captain smiling then returning to her sister she saw the cut to Rose's face.

"You're wounded." Snow said turning Rose's face to look at the cut. Rose placed her hand upon Snow's.

"It's nothing." Rose dismissed. Snow looked down un-approvingly at her sister.

"It's not nothing. In fact any deeper..."

"Or lower or higher and it could have been more serious." Rose finished for her sister not taking the wound at all seriously. "Where's the princess?" Rose asked looking around and not seeing Aurora.

"They took her." Mulan said darkly. "We must go after her."

"Then why are we standing here talking? Let's go." Rose said trying to move passed Snow. Snow blocked her from leaving.

"Snow, I'm fine come on we must go." Rose said again trying to move passed her sister.

"What we must do is look after ourselves." Snow insisted looking again at the cut on Rose's face.

"Snow, the cut is barely bleeding now. It can wait." Rose said but Snow wasn't budging. "I can clean the wound as we go." Rose offered. Emma stepped forward pulling a clean cloth from the pack she carried and handed it to Rose. "Thank you. See, can we leave now?" Rose asked her sister, raising her head slightly pulling her best regal stature. Snow turned and moved on huffing as she went.

"I do believe you have not heard the end of that one majesty." Stephen noted as he stepped closer to Rose before walking after Snow. Rose chuckled to herself as she folded the cloth in her hand.

"You sure you're OK?" Emma asked as she and her aunt walked side by side.

"I'm fine, thank you. It's just a scratch." Rose said lightly.

"Pretty deep scratch." Emma said looking at the cut.

"You sound just like your mother." Rose teased as she unfastened her water flask tipping some water on to the cloth and dabbing at her cheek to try to clean the wound slightly.

"That's not going to work very well." Emma noted as she watched her aunt try to tend to her own wound whilst walking.

"No but it will keep your mother settled for a moment and Mulan happy that we are moving." Rose smiled to Emma. Just then a large black crow flew low landing on Snow's shoulder. Everyone stopped with Snow as the crow seemed to communicate with her.

"A message from Cora. We have until sun down to bring her the compass or she'll kill Aurora." Snow told them as the crow flew off again. They all took a moment to absorb the message. Stephen and Rose looked to one another both thinking the same thing, try to think of the best way to save Aurora and keep the compass.

"The decision is simple, we give Cora what she wants." Mulan said moving swiftly toward Emma.

"Like hell we do." Emma said defiantly.

"I swore to Philip that I would protect Aurora, not get involved in your ridiculous quest to get back to your Storybrooke." Mulan argued. "Now give me the compass!" Mulan demanded.

"No!" Emma shouted back getting ready to fight the warrior woman. Snow and Rose stood between them.

"Mulan stop. We aren't going to allow Cora to kill Aurora; we will come up with a plan. A way to save Aurora and keep the compass." Snow said.

"And what is your great plan? We had to snatch Aurora away from Henry before she could get the full message." Mulan argued.

"I can get the message." Snow stated.

"What?" Emma said taken aback.

"I've been under a sleeping curse Emma, all I need is to enter in to a deep sleep where my natural defences will lower and I can enter in to the Netherworld, meet with Henry and get the rest of the message." Snow explained.

"Snow…" Rose began stepping forward concern plastered across her face. Snow ignored her as she continued talking with Mulan.

"The poppy seeds. You can make another sleeping dose for me." Snow explained. Mulan thought for a moment looking down to the ground.

"I gave the last I had to Aurora. We'll have to find more." Mulan explained looking up to Snow.

"Then let's go find some." Snow said finalising the plan. Mulan took the lead as they went in search of the red bloom.

A time later they had come upon the small red flower, Mulan plucked the flower looking at it closely.

"I'll have to crush the seeds." She said walking away from the group to find a suitable flat stone to crush the flower upon. The others looked around and sat down, it was to be a long wait; they may as well rest and be as comfortable as possible at least for a moment.

"Let me look at this cut whilst we have the time." Snow said sitting beside Rose gently pulling her sister's long hair away from the side of her face so she could see the wound more clearly.

"It's nothing Snow, really." Rose tried again to stop her sister's fussing.

"It's not nothing." Snow said checking the wound. Defeated Rose handed her the cloth Emma hand given her earlier and her water flask. Gently Snow cleaned away the dried blood and cleaned the wound.

"Well at least you won't need stitches." Snow quietly said as she lightly tapped at the cut.

"Your highness." Stephen quietly said from behind Snow, he held a small pouch over her shoulder. "For the wound." He explained looking to Rose, who smiled appreciatively.

"Please Stephen, call me Snow." Snow pleaded, she could never get used to being called 'highness' not after being a bandit for so long.

"Thank you highness but no, I can't do that." Stephen smiled bowing slightly as he left the sisters again. Snow sighed as she watched him walk off shaking her head slightly as she untied the small pouch revealing an ointment inside.

"What Snow?" Rose asked amused by her sister's reaction to her captain's response.

"Don't you ever get tired of being called 'your majesty' of 'my queen'?" Snow asked dabbing the tip of her middle finger in the ointment. Rose chuckled lightly.

"No, and that's not my ego." Rose quickly said. "It's about respect Snow."

"Your people, especially your closest confidants, can still respect you without using titles all the time Rose." Snow said about to put the ointment on Rose's cut. Rose moved slightly from Snow's hand.

"Wait. Stephen, which ointment is.. Ow!" Rose cried out as Snow continued to use the ointment ignoring her sister's protests.

"That one your majesty." Stephen replied smirking, Rose cast him an un-amused look.

"Snow, the titles they're not just marks of respect but pride, not mine but theirs." Rose explained nodding to Stephen. "It also represents the barrier between us. As queen there is a distance I must keep between my subjects and myself. Being on a first name basis with all of them, it makes the hard decisions, the life and death ones, that much harder to make. There are too many times when I must be subjective." Snow nodded understanding as she wiped her hands on the cloth wiping away the excess ointment.

"I could just never seem to get used to it." Snow admitted.

"You will." Rose smiled. "Thank you for tending to this." Rose said pointing to her cheek. Snow smiled to her sister.

"You're welcome, you're still such a baby when it comes to that though." Snow laughed slightly. "Thank you for protecting us." Snow said as she looked down to her hands. Rose tilted her head to her side watching Snow.

"You need never thank me for that Snow, I'll always look after you, Emma too. We'll get you home." Snow nodded appreciating her sister's confidence. "But Snow, about entering in to this Netherworld." Rose began finally showing Snow the young woman she remembered, Rose's concern betrayed her tough warrior queen façade. Snow placed her hands on Rose's arm, squeezing lightly.

"I'll be alright." Snow promised.

"The dust is ready." Mulan announced. Snow moved to stand when Rose quickly grabbed her. Snow looked to Rose seeing the worry she smiled warmly.

"Rose, it will be alright, I promise." Snow said gently prying herself away from Rose's grip.

"Be careful." Rose warned. Snow nodded as she moved away to a near by tree, sitting beside it Emma sat in front of her taking her mother's hand.

"I'll be right here." Emma said as Mulan came in front of Snow and blew the poppy dust in to her face. Within moments the dust took effect as Snow fell into a deep sleep.


End file.
